Lieutenant
'''Lieutenant' (US: /luːˈtɛnənt/ loo-TEN-ənt, UK: /lɛfˈtɛnənt/ lef-TEN-ənt) was a junior officer military rank, the equivalent of which was used by the service organizations of many civilizations. The German word for "lieutenant" was "Leutnant". ( ) The British pronunciation was "lef-tenant". ( ) Military rank Naval ranks As a traditional naval ranks, lieutenant was the grade between ensign and lieutenant commander. It was used on Earth in the Royal Navy of Old Britain. ( ) The Andorian Imperial Guard in the 22nd century used the rank of lieutenant. ( ) From the 22nd through the 24th centuries, the Klingon Defense Force used the rank of lieutenant. ( ; ; ) When Lieutenant Commander Worf, who was posing as the Klingon Commander Sorval, was confronted by an inquisitive officer aboard the , he rebuffed the officer, threatening that he "will not be questioned by a Lieutenant who should be cleaning my quarters. Leave us, or I shall have you stripped of rank and sent home in a transport!" ( ) In Starfleet, during the 22nd century, the rank of lieutenant was directly between ensign and commander. ( ) By the 23rd century, the Federation used additional grades in this transition, adding lieutenant junior grade before lieutenant, and lieutenant commander before commander. ( ; ; ; ; ; ) When Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington left Lieutenant in command of the Deep Space 9 until Sisko's return in 2372, the confused Reese felt "that it's unusual for a junior officer to be left in charge." Eddington then told Reese that "if you're not up to the job, I'll find someone else who is. The safety of this station may depend on you and I need to know if you can handle it." ( ) After the had time travelled back to 2268 from 2373, the Defiant crew dressed in period attire in order to infiltrate the . As the crew emerged from their quarters, Julian Bashir address Sisko by his original rank of , but Sisko corrected him, showing his two sleeve stripes, and explained that it was "Lieutenant, actually. I didn't want to push my luck." Bashir later took this knowledge into consideration when he questioned Miles O'Brien why he thought the man that was supposedly Captain James T. Kirk was wearing lieutenant's stripes? ( ) Army ranks In army ranks on Earth, notably the United States Army, a lieutenant was the lowest officer grade, which fell below . ( ) Military lieutenants ;Named: * Brilgar (Bajoran Militia) * Bobby Davis (United States Army) * Japar (Klingon Defense Force) * Jaryn (Lokirrim military) * J'Dan (Klingon Defense Force) * John Kelly (ISA/NASA) * (Klingon Defense Force) * Konmel (Klingon Defense Force) * Korax (Imperial Klingon Fleet) * Laneth (Klingon Imperial Fleet) * McMillan (NASA) * Onara (Bajoran Militia) * Paltani (Takret Militia) * Synon (Klingon Defense Force) * Talas (Andorian Imperial Guard) * Tarah (Andorian Imperial Guard) ;Unnamed: * Argosian lieutenant * ''Clement'' engineering lieutenant (Royal Navy) * ''Drovana'' lieutenant (Klingon Defense Forces) * Kor's lieutenant (Imperial Klingon Fleet) * Lenaris' lieutenant (Bajoran Militia) * Orion lieutenant * Dolim's lieutenant (Xindi military) Police rank The New York City Police Department used the rank of lieutenant. Gary Seven had identification stating he was a lieutenant in the NYPD Homicide Squad when he was sent to Earth in 1968. ( ) Additionally, the New Sydney Police also used the rank. Fuchida was a lieutenant in 2375. ( ) Police lieutenants * Dan Bell, SFPD, Dixon Hill series * Fuchida, New Sydney police * Gary Seven, NYPD External link * bg:Лейтенант cs:Poručík de:Lieutenant eo:Leŭtenanto es:Teniente fr:Lieutenant it:Tenente ja:大尉 nl:Luitenant pl:Porucznik pt:Tenente ru:Лейтенант sr:Поручник sv:Kapten Category:Military ranks